I love a vampire
by lah-cha
Summary: Vampiros uma raça esquecida pelo humanos e caçada pelos caçadores , mas uma guerra pode mudar essa lei e um amor proibido nascera junto a essa guerra , mas ambos os lados são contra esse amor ..terão de lutar para continuarem juntos
1. Prológo

Fic nova... Ebaaaaaa! ... Como é bom às vezes ter uma imaginação maluca e idiota *---*. Por milagre de kami-sama essa fic não é dedicada á ninguém, só a mim u.u.

Quero apresentar minha cobaia Dodô (Um cachorro meio pitbull e rottweiler) ele foi feito para matar o Floquinho do jeito mais cruel possível, quem é o bebe da mamãe? *--* ... Ele me obedece 100%... E ele odeia quem não manda review pra mim (Olhar mortal).

(Meus Pensamentos)

"Os dos personagens"

No Japão, na era dos reis e rainhas, no século XIV uma raça nova começou. A dos vampiros, criaturas sem vida e sedentas por sangue, que não tem sentimentos. Matam para satisfazer seus desejos por sangue. Várias pessoas morreram, principalmente o clã Uchiha que lutou com essas criaturas, descobrindo que haviam cinco raças:

**Caçadores**:

Aqueles que só vivem para matar outros, tanto humanos como vampiros. São uma raça desprazível até mesmo para outros vampiros. Não gostam de se relacionar com outras pessoas e, não podem receber raios solares se não morrem. Tem uma habilidade surpreendente e uma velocidade inimaginável. Seu olfato é 100 vezes melhor do que de um cachorro, suas habilidades eram para caçar e buscar. Eram bonitos e inteligentes.

**Mestiços**:

Aqueles que foram transformados por outro personalidade é controlada muita vezes pelos mais fortes. Tem que beber mais sangue que os demais, já que eles não são puros. Mesmo assim conseguem manter sua parte humana viva.

**Monstros**:

Era a raça mais feia e odiada. Eram morcegos gigantes, que não podiam voltar à forma humana. Viviam nos esgotos, odiavam a luz do sol, então, usavam corpo de pessoas que eles matavam para sair sem chamar a atenção de seus inimigos. Eram burros comparados aos outros.

**Nobres**:

Muito difícil de achar um. Uma raça quase extinta onde, todos eram vampiros de sangue. Aqueles que não eram transformados foram os primeiros vampiros a nascerem. Sua beleza era tamanha, com seus olhos podiam hipnotizar qualquer um, sua força era gigantesca. Nenhum outro vampiro conseguia lutar de igual para igual com um nobre. Seus poderes eram semi-iguais e, muitos deles eram sem sentimentos, eram frios e egoístas, sem se importar com o resto da sua espécie.

**Exilados**:

Aqueles que traíram a sociedade dos vampiros. Contavam seus segredos e obedeciam aos humanos. Eram vampiros com pouca força para sobreviver. Sua aparência era de um humano normal. Era tratado como se fosse mestiço, mesmo sendo puro.

A família Uchiha criou armas feitas especialmente para matar vampiros. Sua vida era somente para isso, desde crianças eles aprendiam a lutar com esses monstros. Assim tinham uma infância ruim. Eles descobriram os pontos fracos dos vampiros que eram: Cruz, água benta, palavras místicas, estaca no coraçã, os nobres eram imunes a tudo, então eles aprisionaram todos os nobres. Dessa forma viveriam os últimos dias de suas vidas sofrendo arduamente. Vários nobres partiram para outros países fugindo dos Uchihas.

Ao passar dos anos eles descobriram vários poderes que os vampiros tinham. Cada classificação tinha um grupo determinado de poder, era muito difícil combates desses tipos de poderes:

**FASCÍNIO: **Neste nível o vampiro faz com que as pessoas á sua volta sintam uma vontade inexplicável de ficarem próximo a ele e, serem as mais prestativas possíveis. O fascínio é muito eficaz na comunicação em massa. (Caçador e nobres)

**OLHAR ATERRORIZANTE: **Com este poder, o vampiro eleva a imagem aterrorizante do vampiro a um nível absurdo, até mesmo os mais robustos e corajosos fogem apavorados do olhar de um vampiro usando o Olhar Aterrorizante. (Caçadores, nobres, monstros e exilados).

**TRANSE: **Influenciando a emoção dos outros, o vampiro pode torná-las seus servos. Já que este poder é feito por livre vontade e amor e não por dominação cerebral, os alvos mantêm suas criatividades e habilidades. (Nobres)

**CONVOCAÇÃO: **Este poder incrível faz com que o vampiro convoque qualquer um que ele já tenha conhecido antes. Ele pode chamar qualquer pessoa de qualquer distância dentro do mundo físico e, a pessoa sem ao menos saber, porque virá ao vampiro o mais rápido possível. (Nobres)

**MAJESTADE: **Neste nível de maestria, o vampiro se torna mil vezes mais atraente ou apavorante. Até mesmo os mais corajosos não conseguem resistir ao poder do vampiro. Sob esse poder todos a sua volta o seguem corajoso, forte, audaz e esperto, sem exceção. (Nobres).

**AMOR: **Semelhante a Fascínio, só que ainda mais irresistível. Este poder tem os efeitos semelhantes a um Laço de Sangue enquanto o alvo se encontrar na presença do personagem. (Caçadores e nobres)

**FÚRIA: **O vampiro pode induzir sentimentos de irritação e hostilidade naqueles que o cercam. A mais leve fagulha geralmente bastará para causar discussões e brigas. (Todos)

**MUNDO DOS SONHOS: **Um personagem que detenha este poder pode afetar os sonhos de todos os indivíduos do mundo (embora possa concentrar-se numa cidade, ou mesmo num único indivíduo, se preferir). O personagem pode enviar símbolos, temas, histórias, imagens, qualquer coisa que queira, até mesmo pesadelos. (Todos, mas os dos nobres são 100 vezes mais fortes).

**VIUVA NEGRA:** Vampiro com este poder é capaz de matar um mortal apenas o tocando com o dedo indicador. Usando de seu sangue para transformá-lo em um veneno potente que mata em horas, ou dependendo da constituição física da vítima, em minutos apenas. Caso algum exame seja feito na vítima será dado como envenenada por aranha. Porém soro não adiantará, exceto se feito a partir do sangue do vampiro. (Nobres)

**Andarilho Implacável:** Com este poder o vampiro é capaz de andar sobre lugares muito íngremes, até 60 graus, desde que use as duas pernas e as duas mãos, ou andar de pé em lugares de até 45 graus. Em ambas situações o vampiro pode se deslocar em sua velocidade normal e carregar peso conforme sua força. Testes para derrubar o vampiro têm sua dificuldade acrescida em dois pontos.  
Além disso, o resultado de saltar do vampiro é dobrado. (Todos)

**A Caçada do Conde: **Este nível foi desenvolvido pelo Conde Drácula, assim ele saía de seu castelo para caçar. O vampiro detentor deste poder é capaz de andar por paredes com velocidade normal, desde que use os dois pés e mãos. O Vampiro agüentará parado na parede por uma hora para cada ponto de Vigor e Fortitude que tiver. (Todos)

**Total Adesão: **Com este nível a aderência do vampiro às superfícies é tamanha que este pode ficar de ponta cabeça e, andar até mesmo por superfícies escorregadias, não tendo penalidade por andar em gelo, óleo ou qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, o vampiro pode usar apenas três membros para a escalada, podendo assim utilizar, por exemplo, um braço para carregar alguma coisa ou utilizar algum mecanismo. Resultados de testes de saltar são triplicados para saber altura ou largura do pulo. (Monstros e exilados são os melhores)

**Fúria de Isaac: **O nome deste poder foi dado por causa do formulador da Lei da Gravidade, Isaac Newton. A partir deste nível, o vampiro é capaz de ficar de pé com qualquer poder anterior, sem sofrer nenhuma penalidade. (Todos)

*.............*

Com o passar dos anos, os vampiros eram agora menos vistos pela sociedade, mas, ainda atacavam as pessoas. Muitas não acreditavam, pensavam que eram lendas, mas todos que pensaram assim morreram. O clã Uchiha tinha os melhores caçadores de vampiros, depois de alguns anos vieram os Hyuugas que eram muito bons também. Os vampiros se escondiam nas sombras, não ligando se atacassem em um lugar movimentado ou não.

O clã Uchiha era governado por Fugako que era o mais experiente no assunto. Tinha dois filhos, Itachi com 24 e Sasuke com 18. Eram os mais respeitáveis na sociedade dos caçadores. O clã Hyuuga tinha como líder Hiashi que tinha duas filhas, Hinata de 18 e um sobrinho que cuidava como filho, Neji de 19 anos. Neji era o terceiro mais respeitável na sociedade e Hinata a quarta. Ela podia ter uma aparência frágil e dócil, mas era uma caçadora nata com muitas habilidades.

Os irmãos Uchiha nunca foram muito ligados, por isso, não viviam no mesmo lugar. Sasuke morava com os pais e Itachi tinha sua mansão em Yakushima**, **um lugar que não era atacado por vampiros de maneira alguma. Itachi fez com que esse lugar fosse o mais seguro possível.

Essa noticia foi espalhada pelos caçadores mais famosos do Japão. Até seu pai estava curioso, então todos iriam visitá-lo para saber tal segredo. Seria um reencontro para os irmãos.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo .... Fiquei olhando em um monte site de vampiro u.u... Bem, agora é com você Floquinho /o/.

Floquinho se encontra dentro de uma sala de vidros transparentes. Eu podia matá-lo de fome e sede, mas, iria demorar demais u.u... Então DODO (Gritando o nome do cão) Você ESTÀ COM FOME? ENTÃO... (Abre a porta da sala) PEGUE O FLOQUINHO .

PLASH ... PLAHS ... ARGGGG... CAI CAI ... Gente isso é melhor do que Jogos Mortais *O*... Sem censura, essa é a vida na selva... Espera DODO NÃO TIRA A CABEÇA DELEE! NÃO! ... PLASH ... QUE NOJO! EU NÃO VOU LIPAR ISSO DEPOIS NÃO! ¬¬... Se vocês não querem que isso ocorra de novo, mandem reviews... Sai daqui DODO VOCÊ ESTÀ SUJO DE... Melhor nem comentar u.u.

Bem, se você também quer matar o Floquinho mande um review e, você poderá ter sua idéia postada nas fics n.n

bjus


	2. Vampiro ?

Mais um cap da fic!Espero que gostem, essa fic é yaoi..se não gosta não leia u.u Ainda não há lemon nessa fic... por enquanto kuukukuku

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Sasuke e sua família estavam indo a encontro do lugar onde se encontrava Itachi. Sasuke estava odiando tudo aquilo, não tinha nenhum afeto pelo irmão e agora teria de visitá-lo para saber como ele deixava o lugar tão pacífico. E pior que isso era que ele encontraria suas fãs Sakura e Karin, ambas caçadoras de vampiro.

Quando chegaram ao local, deram de cara com uma gigantesca mansão. Poderia ser até maior do que a deles. Havia um belo jardim com varias árvores e flores. Haviam alguns empregados cuidando das plantas. A mansão era muito parecida com um castelo medieval, seus tijolos faziam com que ela ficasse com uma cor meio dourada, se por fora era tão majestoso por dentro devia ser um palácio.

Não eram os únicos a terem chegado, outras famílias estavam entrando na gigantesca casa, os Uchiha fizeram o mesmo. Ao entrarem, perceberam que todos já haviam chegado. Sasuke olhou para o resto da casa. Havia uma escadaria com um tapete vermelho, os moveis eram antigos, haviam quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Tinha uma aparecia de casa antiga em todos os aspectos.

Todos conversavam. Mas repentinamente todos pararam, e podia se ver Itachi descendo as escadas. Usava um belo terno preto , seus cabelos estavam soltos, lindo para as meninas presentes, um contra gosto para sasuke. Itachi era muito parecido com sasuke mais sua aparência era mais velha, deixava que os cabelos crescerem e tinha duas cicatrizes em baixo de cada olho.

- Bem vindos a minha humilde mansão.... Espero que tenham tido uma ótima viajem - Itachi abria um sorriso falso em seus lábios

- Uhn... Vmos logo ao que interessa... Nos diga como deixou esse lugar um dos mais pacíficos do mundo. - Fugaku encarando o filho.

- Vejo que não mudou nada...meu pai..rude como sempre.-Itachi não mudou sua expressão.

- Diga rápido! Estou aqui só por esse motivo. Não estou aqui para uma visita casual. – Fugaku parecia bravo

- Sou um bom administrador. Sei usar meu poder na hora certa. – Itachi mudava sua expressão e encarava o pai seriamente.

- Está querendo dizer que eu não sei estabelecer a lei em minha casa?- Fugaku sentia raiva, como seu próprio filho podia

- Entenda como quiser. Não ligo para o que pensa sobre mim – Itachi mantinha a expressão séria

- Como ousa falar assim com seu próprio pai? Exijo mais respeito! Quem você pensa que é? .Estava se segurando para não ir la e bater em seu filho

- Eu que pergunto. Aqui sou eu que mando. Você nunca me tratou como filho não merece o meu respeito. E você que não ouse discutir comigo – Itachi estava ficando bravo, mas tentava demonstrar o menos possível.

Todos presentes estavam espantados com a atitude de Itachi, até mesmo Sasuke estava surpreso pois nunca vira seu irmão falar daquele jeito com seu pai, afinal ele era um dos homens mais respeitáveis de todo Japão.

- Essa vísita ainda trará muita briga entre essas famílias.... - Pensava Sasuke nun canto isolado

- Escute aqui, moleque insolente! Posso muito bem acabar com você aqui e agora! Sou um dos mais fortes do Japão. Perto de mim você não é nada! – Fugaku ficava cada vez mais nervoso.

- Você que deve respeitar-me aqui! Essas são minhas terras ,minhas leis. Eu mando aqui! E não venha tentar me dar ordens. E também saiba que as coisas mudam. Você pode achar que é o mais poderoso do Japão, mas pode ter certeza que o senhor não é. – Itachi voltou a fazer um sorriso falso, sempre encarando o pai com ele.

Fugaku ia resplender, quando escutou um barulho de porta se abrindo. Todos olharam para aquela direção e viram um loiro muito bonito, cabelos tão dobrados como o sol, olhos tão cristalinos como a água e vestindo um terno preto. Estava limpando sua boca com um pano.

O loiro olhou para frente e deu de cara com muitos caçadores. Era incrível como ele era sempre o último a saber que visitas estavam a caminho. Todos o olhavam. Isso fazia que se síntese um objeto para ser observado. Alguns estavam quase babando por ele, quase soltou uma risada, mas a segurou.

- Uhn....incrível! Mais uma vez fui o ultimo a saber das coisas dessa casa. – O Loiro olhava pra todos sériamente.

A voz de Naruto era encantadora. Qualquer um ficava hipnotizado por ela. Seu sorriso os olhos eram uma armadilha para os olhos dos caçadores. Tudo fazia com que os caçadores ficassem ligados nele. E ele só se divertia com a situação.

- Me desculpe Naruto, foi meio que inesperada a visita deles. – Itachi olhava profundamente os olhos do loiro.

- Quem é você para interferir na conversa. Fugaku parecia ficar cada vez mais nervoso com a situação decorrente.

- Eu acabei de comer. Não estou nem um pouco afim de escutar essa sua ladainha. – O loiro se enfezava.

- Quem você pensa que você é para dirigir a palavra a mim desse jeito? Itachi, só tem gente imprestável nesse fim de mundo. – Fugaku virou a cara e tornou a olhar para Itachi, o encarando friamente.

Naruto mudou sua expressão de passiva para nervosa. A atmosfera ficou pesada. Itachi ficou com medo do que o loiro poderia fazer para seu pai. O loiro respirou fundo e falou:

- Você não ouse falar desse jeito comigo! Pode ser o homem mais poderoso do Japão. Mas fique sabendo que seu poder nem se iguala ao meu. Posso te matar aqui e agora. Sou mais forte que todos os caçadores juntos. Meu poder é conhecido NO mundo inteiro. Pode não me conhecer mas sei tudo sobre você. – O loiro possuía um sorriso maldoso em sua face.

-Naruto, por favor, se acalme. Não quer que ocorra o mesmo incidente de antes. – Itachi parecia preocupado ao ouvir as palavras do loiro.

- Sabe muito bem que não tenho tanta paciência com vocês, meros mortais! Não ouse me questionar também, Uchiha. – Naurto olhava, nesse momento, para Itachi, sua expressão era de ódio, terror.

Itachi "gelou" na hora. Todos permaneceram quietos. Quem era aquele garoto que conseguia deixa dois Uchiha calados? Entre todas as pessoas só Sasuke percebeu o que o loiro havia dito "meros mortais". Ele então não era um.

A porta de onde havia saído o loiro fora aberta novamente. Todos olharam para aquela direção. Uma pessoa toda ensangüentada e machucada apareceu na abertura da porta. Todos ficaram chocados com aquilo. O que estava acontecendo naquele lugar afinal?

- Seu maldito! Você ira pagar por isso – O homem caiu morto

- Hum...pensei que tinha matado todos... – O Loiro mudou, estranhamente, sua expressão pra uma de chateado.

Sasuke proseou todas as informações e chegou em uma conclusão muito obvia para ele.

- Você é um vampiro... não estou certo? – Sasuke olhava indagando o loiro.

Todos os caçadores sacaram suas armas, exceto Sasuke e Itachi. Sasuke não tinha motivos para sacar a arma e Itachi já sabia de tudo aquilo.

- Hum... Muito bem. Vejo que Itachi não é o único esperto da família.- Naruto sorriu - Essas armas insignificantes não vão nem me arranhar. – Gabava-se

- Vampiro estúpido! Sabemos seus pontos fracos! Não há como sobreviver! – Fugaku estava extremamente nervoso – MORRA! – Atirou em Naruto.

Naruto foi atingido no estomago e na cabeça. Não moveu um músculo. Todos ficaram com medo quando viram que as balas estavam saindo. O loiro ria com tudo aquilo, só poderia haver uma explicação: ele era um nobre.

- Fico desapontado com todos vocês... Eu bem que havia avisado que isso seria inútil... Hum, mas como estou de bom humor não vou matá-los – Naruto ainda ria

- Itachi, como pode ter um nobre vivendo junto com você? Ele pode matá-lo a qualquer momento! – Sasuke tinha a voz alterada

- Não irei matá-lo. Não tenho motivos para isso. Por que achas que esse é o lugar mais passível do Japão? Eu fiz uma aliança com Itachi. Sou o mais forte entre os nobres e o mais experiente. |Todos aqui me obedecem. – Naruto encarava Itachi

- Mas como posso saber que tudo o que falou é verdade? – Sasuke encarava o loiro séria e preocupadamente.

- Não acreditas na palavra de um nobre? Nós, nobres, nunca mentimos, tem a minha palavra. – Naruto abrira um sorriso - E a respeito daquele corpo... Tenho que eliminar aqueles que tentam destruir a paz desse lugar. Não eram meros ladrões e mercenários.

- Então sua alimentação é de pessoas que infligem a lei? – O moreno perguntava curioso.

- Uhum! Mas eles não tem um sangue assim, tão saboroso. Até meus filhos tem um gosto melhor – Disse Naruto chateado.

- Filhos ...quantos anos você tem? - Sasuke indignou-se. O loiro parecia ter uns 20 anos.

- Bem ..na idade humana tenho 21. Mas na de vampiro... Bem pra você ter uma idéia tenho a idade do começo do ataque dos vampiros. – Naruto olhava para baixo - Me sinto um velho quando lembro desse assunto! A cada ano fico mais feio.. – Lamentava-se

O que? Mais feio? Sasuke tentava pensar se de alguma maneira o loiro podia ficar mais bonito. Já viu muitos vampiros velhos que nem tinham a metade do que o loiro tinha e eram feios, velhos... Já o loiro, que tinha uns 1000 anos ou mais, era lindo.

- Sempre escuto vocês, humanos, dizerem que minha raça é a mais forte. Mas nunca consegui enxergar dessa maneira. Por incrível que pareça nos nobres somos a raça mais fraca.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Nobres tem uma força equivalente a mais de 100 vampiros normais juntos.- Fugaku disse, se intrometendo

- Já se passou pela sua cabeça o porque os nobres são os únicos vampiros que não tem sentimentos? – Naruto encarava-os

- Por serem mais fortes.. Acham que o resto da espécie é lixo insignificante! Assim acabam sendo egoístas! – Fugaku ainda estava bravo, parecia que nada o acalmaria.

- Hum.... Errado, somos assim por um simples motivo: não podemos amar! Sentir um único sentimento! Acaso ao contrario sofremos. Nós, nobres, achamos algo simplesmente fantástico poder se machucar. Mostrar seus sentimentos, e morrer. Seus defeitos são coisas maravilhosas para nós. Por fim acabamos nos apaixonando por raças de vampiro mais fracas e até mesmo humanos.....

Todos ficaram chocados. Como assim os nobres achavam os humanos interessantes a ponto de se apaixonarem? Era algo que nunca passaria na cabeça de qualquer pessoa .

- Muitos nobres acabaram se apaixonando. Fazendo que a tristeza e o ódio invadissem seus corpos já sem vida. Os outros vampiros se aproveitavam e matavam aqueles que amávamos. Os caçadores, que para nós não podiam ser mais cruéis, passavam dessa meta! Eram capazes de matar os próprios filhos...por causa do amor proibido! – Naruto se entristecia, não gostava muito de comentar sobre aquilo -Mesmo estando mortos ainda tínhamos um coração batendo e uma alma perdida.. Mas era destruída ... Assim fizemos uma escolha.... Nunca mais demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento carinhoso com alguém que não é da sua espécie.

- Então seria por isso que vários nobres estão sumidos? – Sasuke perguntou a Naruto, estava confuso, nunca havia conversado com um nobre antes, e aquela história estava confundindo sua cabeça.

- Ver alguém que se ama morrer é algo que não há como esquecer. Principalmente para um vampiro! Queríamos morrer para poder encontrá-los...mas era impossível. Não tínhamos como morrer. Alguns se entregaram aos caçadores, já outros, tomaram providencias mais radicais. O tempo passou os nobres iam se extinguindo. Sou agora um dos 10 nobres que ainda estão entre nós. – Naruto mudava constantemente sua expressão, era até estranho, agora ele parecia ter um tom normal.

- Co-como?! Os nobres eram mais de 1 milhão! Como uma raça toda pode se alto destruir? Isso não faz sentido! – Sasuke estava ainda mais confuso, aquilo era quase absurdo pra ele.

- Eu particularmente não sei como estou aqui hoje. Vi mortes daqueles que amei. Era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-los. Achava algo cruel o que os outros vampiros faziam para poder nos derrotar. Sofri minha vida toda. Mas não queria sofrer mais. Fechei meu coração. Achava que nunca mais me apaixonaria... mas estava enganado. – Naruto passou a mão em seu pescoço, pegando dele um colar.

- Esta dizendo que por isso os nobres são do jeito que são?E não são vocês que tratam os outros mal? Não acreditaria no que escuto, se não fosse um nobre falando. – Neji disse um tanto quanto surpreso. - Uma pergunta pessoal... mas quem foi aquele que conseguiu abrir novamente seus coração?

Todos olharam para o loiro que observava o colar com um sorrio,por incrível que pareça sincero. Estava demonstrando sentimentos. Seu sorriso era algo encantador de se ver. O loiro encarou mais uma vez o grupo a sua frente, tinha um olhar triste.

- Ele esta morto... Morreu há muito tempo. Ele era simples mortal. Mas era diferente dos outros. Não era um imperador nem nada, era um simples camponês. Ele era alegre, sempre tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, nunca desistia! Era impossível ver algo ruim nele. Apaixonei-me por seus cabelos morenos até a altura do ombro. Olhos tão verdes como uma esmeralda... Era lindo! Aos meus olhos tinha apenas 20 anos. Nunca tinha achado um humano tão belo em minha vida... Um tempo depois começamos a namorar. Contei-lhe meu segredo, mas mesmo assim ele ainda mantinha-se ao meu lado. Quando o transformei achei que nada podia tirá-lo do meu lado. Dei esse colar a ele. Naquela época os vampiros andavam às escuras. Poucos sabiam de sua existência e quando achados eram mortos. Um dia eu e ele fomos capturados e levados até o castelo. Não havia como me matar, então o amararam em um mastro, abriram uma comporta que fez que os raios solares atingissem-no. Ele começou a gritar perante a dor. Eu gritava para que pararem. Faria qualquer coisa...mas não fui atendido. Quando seus gritos não foram mais ouvidos, uma onda de fúria invadiu-me... Virei um monstro gigantesco com asas e exterminei todos La presentes. FUI EU QUE COMECEI A GUERRA! EU QUE MATEI VARIOS CLANS SOZINHO! QUE EXTERMINEI EXCERSITOS. FUI EU QUE DEI INICIO A ESSA CAÇADA! NÃO LIGO PARA AQUELES QUE MATEI! .... Estava sem conhecimento do que fazia. Os vampiros aproveitaram e atacaram os humanos. Tudo por minha culpa... Não arrependo do que fiz. – Naruto olhava para todos com uma expressão fria, parecia triste, mas ninguém poderia dizer se estava realmente.

Sakura foi até o loiro e deu-lhe um soco que fez com que ele só virasse o rosto. Sasuke e Itachi foram lá para tirar a rosada de perto do loiro que estava na mesma posição. Sem mostrar sequer algum sentimento.

- Como pode fazer isso? Milhares de pessoas morreram por sua culpa...seu egoísta! – Sakura estava furiosa. Olhava para Naruto com desprezo e cuspia palavras em sua cara.

- Sabe... O nome dele era Riku. Ele era do clã Uchiha, mas tinha abandonado por não querer seguir as leis de seu clã. foi daí que os Uchihas começaram a caçar vampiros. – Naruto ainda mantinha a cabeça virada do modo que havia ficado quando Sakura o socou.

Todos os Uchihas presentes ficaram imóveis. Então a guerra só havia acontecido por culpa deles. E não dos vampiros. Se o clã não tivesse concordado com a morte dele. Nada disso iria acontecer, ninguém precisaria morrer ou sofrer, não haviam olhado a historia dos vampiros antes de chegar a alguma conclusão.

- A sociedade dos vampiros não havia me castigado nem nada... Pelo ao contrario, começaram a me respeitar pelo meu poder. Por ter matado mais de 1000 caçadores sozinho. – Virou seu rosto, e começava a olhar para Sakura.

Todos ficaram surpresos novamente. O loiro era tão forte assim? Mesmo ele sendo um nobre, era ainda um pouco difícil derrotar mais de 1000 caçadores em um dia só. Ele seria um grande problema se ele se revolta-se novamente com os humanos.

-Itachi... Vou sair um pouco e sair dessa casa para tomar um ar. – Disse o loiro, agora olhando para Itachi.

- Hum. Leve alguém com você. Está muito tenso. Pode perde o controle a qualquer hora. – Disse Itachi preocupado com Naruto e suas possíveis atitudes.

- Eu vou com ele. Só leve minhas malas até meu quarto. – Sasuke olhou para o irmão.

- Hum. Pra mim esta bem. Então vamos Sasuke-kun! – Naruto pegou a braço de Sasuke e o puxou para fora de casa.

Itachi chamou seus criados e ordenou que mostrassem os quartos para os convidados. Queria ter uma conversa particular com seu pai sobre tudo que estava havendo. Seria um dia longo para ambos os irmãos Uchiha.

Continua...............

Espero que tenham gostado do cap /o/...bem eu to meio que na duvida sobre com quem o naru-chan deve ficar i.i....gente como eu sou burra ¬¬..ai vcs me dão idéias do casal do naru-chan e de outros e quem sabe sua idéia não aparece na fic n.n.

Agora vamos matar o floquinho /o/

Dany: -invadindo as notas finais da lah- LAHHH -abraço (enforco) a Lah- dexa eu matar um floquinho? dexa! dexa! dexa! dexa! dexa! dexa! onegaaaai -cara do gatinho numero 3

Lah:hoje como eu to com muita vontade de fazer nada ¬¬ e o Dodo já comeu o floquinho numero indefinido é todo seu(entregando o floquinho

Dany: oi floquinho bonitinho *¬* -faço carinho- a Dany vai cuidar de você e num vai doer nada -pego a foice do Hidan-

Hidan: hei essa foice é minha!

Dany: -aura maligna-

Hidan: mais pra você eu empresto o.o

Dany: MUAHAHAHAH (cena censurada pelo excesso de violência)

novamente no estúdio comigo rindo maleficamente e a lah encarando um monte de carne moída

Lah:hum......DODO PODE VIM COMER (mesmo que ele já havia comido)

Dany: ai que rottweiler bonitinho *¬* Dodô quer conhecer arottweiler da minha prima? ela é calma não se preocupe, o nome dela é Raissa.

Dodô: au ._. -olhando o monte de carne moída sem fome-

Dany: coma -aura maligna-

Dodô: -comendo rapidinho o monte-

Dany: bom garoto n.n não sabia que a lah treinou você para obedecer a conselheira dela também .-.

Lah:eu avisei a ele ....n.n...se quiser eu empresto ele pra vc matar o gatinho hohohoho

Dany: acabaram os gatinhos, vou ter que comprar novos n.n mais vou pegar o Dodô emprestado sim Lah :3

Lah:se alguém quiser matar o floquinho como a Dany fez u.u..mande um review falando que quer matá-lo n.n..mas se quiser pode levá-lo para poder salva-lo de um fim cruel mande review....(atenção ..a Dany havia pedindo faz mais de um mês pela morte do floquinho u.u...)

bjus


	3. Passeio

Naruto e Sasuke andavam lado a lado sem dizer uma única palavra,a lua brilhava no céu era dia de lua minguante ,estava um frio ,Sasuke não estava muito agasalhado já Naruto nem ligava para os ventos gelados que batiam no seu rosto,ele virou e viu o estado do moreno ,tirou o agasalho e colocou na cabeça do moreno,ficando só de camisa .

-mas ...

-não reclame..não estou com frio,minha raça é mais resistente ,se ficar sem agasalho pode pegar algum tipo de resfriado ..e não queremos que isso aconteça olhando pra o moreno .

-..obrigada .Diz colocando o agasalho .

Já eram dez para meia noite ,um nevoeiro começou a se forma ,junto com um vento gelado ,Naruto parou e segurou o braço do moreno .Sasuke estranhou e olhou para o loiro que tinha uma expressão seria .

-não sai do meu lado...se tiver alguma arma anti vampiro pegue-a agora .Diz ainda serio .

Sasuke ficou o mais próximo do loiro,e pegou sua arma deixando perto do corpo.O nevoeiro ficou mais denso,Naruto agora segurava com mais força o moreno ,suas presas estavam a amostra ,e fazia uma ruído como se estivesse rugindo,seus olhos de azuis cintilantes mudaram para vermelhos com de sangue.

-hum...o que vemos aqui...um Uchiha..vejo que pegou uma bela presa alguém dentro do nevoeiro.

-huhuhuuhu....neh porque esta tão bravo ....estava com medo de perde sua presa .Falou uma voz feminina.

Duas figuras saíram do nevoeiro,um tinha cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo e olhos como seus cabelos e presas bem afiadas usava uma roupa preta ,mais parecida com uma roupa de caçador,já a garota tinha cabelos loiros presos em quatro marinhas chiquinhase olhos negros ,e usava uma roupa de caçadora ,mais era mais custa do que a do ruivo.

-não sabia que ratos saião tão tarde da encarando os dois.o que pensam que estão fazendo ....por acaso estão pensando em caçar?

-Naruto-sama .....quem andaria a essa hora da noite,,a não ser o senhor e sua presa ?só estamos dando uma abrindo um sorriso

-você não me engana Gaara..sei muito bem que é fanático por sangue..e tem a Judá da Irma só meio Temari....sabe que não sou tão ingênuo .Soltando um gruído .

-Naruto-sama.....não é nossa culpa..sentimos um cheiro tão bom vindo daqui..que nossos extintos foram a loira.

-nunca havia sentido um cheiro tão bom...não sei como o senhor ainda não o mordeu e o fez o moreno com um será que ele é só mais um amigo do seu patrão.

-hum....saiba que não obedeço a ninguém ...o trato que fiz foi por minha vontade ...não tenho que obedecê-lo,ele não tem a coragem de me desafiar ...não me compare com seus amigos que dão o corpo por um pouco de com um sorriso maldoso .

-graaarr.....não ouse falar assim dos meus irmãos .Diz soltando um rugido

-mas é a verdade...terá que viver com isso ..fazem trabalhos para os humanos em troca de sangue hahahh ..que coisa mais uma risada abafada .

-fale da minha raça..mas é você que sai com humanos.....pelo menos tomo o sangue de quem eu a loira

-hum...posso muito bem morde-lo se quiser....mas ao contrario de você ...não mordo em publico,e mais uma coisa ...eu já comi ..uma refeição de rei pelo meu PATRÃO um olhar continuarem em nossa frente..teia que tomar medias drásticas...afinal não estou acompanhado por qualquer um ele é um Uchiha ..posso muito bem ficar parado enquanto ele mata vocês.

-porque será que talvez o senhor não possa com nos .Diz o ruivo

-hahahah ..você acha que eu um nobre..bem sucedido ...sujaria minhas mãos com lixo como vocês...não me faça rir por algo tão insignificante...acho que nem o Uchiha devia sujar as mãos com ratos .

-esta nos subestimando..não sabe o que somos capazes de o ruivo enfezado.

-você é que não sabe .....sua força nem se iguala a minha..não ouse falar assim comigo se não quer ser morto ...sua raça é mera sujeira perto dos meus filhos...que nem são nobres....escute meu aviso ....não ouse tentar me ameaçar ...pois você não sabe no que eu sou capaz .Diz encarando os dois com seus olhos cor de sangue.

Os dois sumiram entre o nevoeiro,o nevoeiro foi sumindo junto com o vento,só havia ficado os dois ficava pensando porque o loiro havia protegido ele ,afinal como ele havia tipo Itachi não mandava nele,então porque o protegeu?

-melhor voltarmos para a mansão quem sabe eles não voltem com mais pessoas ...Diz olhando para o moreno.

-porque me protegeu....não fez por causa do meu irmão,sei disso..você não tem motivos para me encarando agora os olhos azuis .

-isso é algo que você saberá na hora certa ...não irei falar algo antes desse momento só o vamos voltar..o ar esta ficando mais gelado.

Sasuke ficou mais curioso ,mas não ia questionar o loiro,então ficou calado e foi junto ao loiro para a mansão,mas a viagem de volta para casa não foi tão silenciosa como antes ,agora Naruto conversava com Sasuke e respondia sempre que possível suas perguntas sobre raça que ele não conhecia muito.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Um pouco antes na casa de Itachi.....**

Itachi havia levado seu pai até uma sala,enquanto os outros iam de encontro aos quartos,queria falar com seu pai sem ser interrompido por algo ou algué em uma cadeira de frete a uma mesa com papeis e um computador,já seu pai sentou em uma poltrona que ficava perto da mesa.

-o que quer falar de tão o pai.

-só quero lhe avisar..que não estava mais em casa ..meu pai...ai as coisas são diferentes....não quero mais discutir esse assunto novamente com o com os braços apoiados na mesa .

-você esta traindo sua família....como ousa deixar um deles ficar no mesmo teto que você ...isso é algo humilhante para a nossa família .Diz com raiva.

-família....deis que eu morava com você essa palavra nunca existiu você nunca tratou eu ou até mesmo o Sasuke como filhos ....éramos meras ferramentas de combate.... pra mim essa ``família ´´ que o senhor tanto fala nunca existiu.....e Naruto não é como os outros..é alguém que eu posso confiar ao contrario do senhor...então enquanto estiver nessa casa terá que respeitá-lo.

-respeitar...como achas que vou respeitar alguém sanguinário como ele ....estou nessa casa só por um propósito que já fora comprido...só precisa saber como manterá esse lugar sem ataque durante anos ..mas agora sei como....vou embora amanha cedo .Diz se levantando.

-eu não faria isso se fosse o abrindo um sorriso

-por acaso esta me ameaçando ...moleque insolente .Diz com raiva .

-hum...só quero lhe avisar que nessa época do ano...muitos vampiros vem pra Ca então aconselho a esperar um pouco a não ser que queria ser parados por milhares de vampiros sanguinários e loucos .Abrindo um sorriso.

-mas porque eles vem nessa época do nã encarando o filho

-não a como entender ..eles só vem por extinto ..talvez pelo cheiro que Naruto transmite....ja que ele é nobre é comum ele receber propostas de casamento ...nessa época ele costuma ficar mais em casa ...ja que seu cheiro se espalhou pelo continente .

-mas isso pode ser um perigo para os moradores a para você .

-esta preocupado comigo meu pai...mas não precisa se preocupar ..Naruto deixa uma escolta para proteger a todos ,e pelo ao contrario sou tratado muito bem por eles ....agora irei levá-lo até seu cô levantando .

Eles saíram do cômodo,e deram de cara com o loiro só de camisa ,e Sasuke com o agasalho do outro ,ambos estavam perto um do outro,Fugako não gostou do que viu e já ficou bravo,mas um ficaria ao lado daquele ser desprezível.

-o que pensa que estava fazendo ...Sasuke porque esta tão perto dele .Diz se aproximando.

-tenho que aturar um bando de ratos insignificantes ..e quando penso que poderia ter paz me casa ...vejo que estou totalmente enganado ....se me der licença vou para meu dirigindo até a escada.

-um momento ...ainda não acabei de falar com você.Falou encarando o loiro.

-serio...mas eu acabei ...Sasuke pode ficar com o agasalho .Diz olhando para o noite a vozes...

-vampiro insolente como ousa me tratar de tal com raiva.

-vou mostrar os quartos antes que eu surte de vez .Diz subindo as escadas

Itachi mostrou as suítes ,e logo depois foi dormi,não agüentava mais seu pai reclamando ,mas teria que aturar mais um bom tempo ,seu pai tinha que visitá-lo bem naquela época do ano ,amanha teria que ter muita paciência e remédio pra dor de cabeça.

Fugako dormiu com raiva ,estava querendo matar aquele vampiro desgraçado ,iria fazê-lo nem que morre-se ,faria de tudo para acabar de vez com ele,nem que fosse casado por milhares de vampiros depois .

Sasuke ficava pensando em todos os motivos possíveis para o loiro ter salvo sal vida e ter sido tão gentil com ele,sentia raiva por ele estar do lado de seu irmão ,raiva por seu pai odiá-lo ...sentia raiva de tudo e de todos que tentavam algo com o que tipo de sentimento ele sentia.

Continua............


	4. A carta

Amanheceu Sasuke se virou para a cabeceira da cama e viu o relógio que marcava 10:00 a.m,passara a noite inteira pensando em um certo loiro,devia ser assim que conseguia atrair suas presas ,era quase impossível não se encantar com tamanha beleza ,podia ser homem mas não se importava admitia que o loiro era lindo .

Se levantou da cama ,colocou uma roupa preta de costuma e por baixo da blusa uma arma anti-vampiro,quando estava perto da porta ,escutou um barulho de passos correndo,estava muito alto para aquele horário,com cuidado abriu a porta ,onde não tinha ninguém no corredor .

Olhou para os lado nada ,então quando olhou para frente novamente uma pessoa se encontrava na sua frente,não era humana e sim um vampiro ,tinha cabelos azulados e olhos meio avermelhados ,Sasuke ia pegar sua arma ,mas o vampiro foi mais rápido e o segurou pelo pescoço,suas presas estavam a amostra ,e tinha um sorriso maldoso .

-quem diria que eu acharia alguém com um cheiro tão o vampiro apertando mais o pescoço do moreno.

-o que pensa que esta fazendo ?Disse alguém vindo do corredor do lado direito.

Tanto o moreno quando o vampiro olharam em direção da voz,na parede encostado Naruto olhava para ambos com uma expressa ode poucos amigos,usava seu terno preto ,seu cabelo estava molhado que deixava ele mais baixo que o normal,seus braços cruzados apoiados na parede,o vampiro soltou Sasuke rapidamente e disse.

-Naruto-sama.....finalmente o encontrei,tenho uma proposta para o senhor irrecusável do meu uma referencia .

-pouco me importa sua proposta...não quero saber o que se trata ..sai da minha casa agora .Se aproximando do vampiro com um olhar mortal.

-ira se arrepender de ter me tratado assim...meu amo saberá com raiva

-você que ira se arrepender se não sair dessa casa nesse instante.......ande antes que eu mude de idéia e mate-o aqui mesmo .Se aproximando mais do vampiro mostrando as presas.

O vampiro saiu de la com raiva,Sasuke só observava já era segunda vez que o loiro o salvava ,ele estava belo com aquele cabelo todo molhado ,Sasuke se perguntava se ele estava usando algum tipo de poder como o Majestade ou quem sabe o Fascino .

-você esta bem o loiro.

-hn...arigato para o loiro.

-hum...vamos...você foi o ultimo a acordar eles já estão tomando café d olhando para o pai até de amanha é chato .

-ainda não sei como convivi com ele esses anos todos .Andando na direção da escada.

-espero não ter esse mesmo privilé seco.

Ambos desceram as escadas e foram para o local de onde todos estavam comendo o café ,Naruto entrou em outro lugar ,deveria ser o local a aceso a cozinha,Sasuke empurrou a grande porta,todos que estavam sentados na mesa o fitaram ,Sasuke logo sentou na cadeira mais próxima,do lado de Itachi e de frente para seu pai.

-só tenho filhos incompetentes ... não acredito nisso ...como puderam fazer isso comigo .Falou Fugako com muita raiva.

-o que ele esta dizendo .Falou em um sussurro para só seu irmão escutar.

-ele esta dizendo isso deis que sentou nessa cadeira...deve ser pelo o irmão.

Naruto logo se ajuntou a todos ,segurava uma taça com um liquido cor de vinho ,não se sabe se aquilo era sangue ou um vinho qualquer,mas para Fugako era sangue,Naruto sentou perto da família Uchiha e começou a tomar seu `` vinho ´´,sendo observado principalmente pelo Fugako.

-porque insiste tanto nisso para o loiro.

-o que eu fiz desse vez .Bebendo um gole do liquido.não se pode ter uma manha normal nessa casa ?

-porque quer transformar meus filhos em seus servos..porque não pega outro .Falou bravo.

-..........quando foi que eu falei algo desse tipo?acho que seria melhor eu estar agora em um virando a cara .

-Naruto-sama....chegou essa carta para você.falou a empregada entregando um envelope muito bonito ao loiro.

-não é aquele tipo de carta ...não neh Sayo...Falou o loiro.

-as outras foram queimadas como o senhor pediu.....devo-lhe informar que eram 300 cartas meu senhor...agora tenho que voltar aos meus afazeres ...com licenç se retirando do local .

Naruto abriu a carta,ainda escutava os xingamentos do Uchiha e era observado por mais dois que estavam ao seu lado ,leu a carta ,ficou um pouco surpreso com o que La havia escrito ,só podia ser brincadeira.

-quanto mais peço para ter uma amanha tranqüila mas coisa me acontece .Falou massageando a cabeça com as mãos.

-o que foi dessa vez Naruto?Falou acaso é um convite para algum casamento?

-não ..nem eu ou meus filhos iram casar ....em que século estamos,dia e ano ?Pergunta o loiro.

-XXI.... ano de 2010 dia 14 de Sasuke

-mas para que quer saber isso?Pergunta Itachi.

Naruto amassa o papel,suas presas começam a aparecem e seus olhos ficam vermelhos,seu olhar era de tristeza com raiva ,no início todos ali presentes ficaram surpresos com a atitude do loiro.

-malditos...como puderam fazer isso .....Olhando para idiotas não sabem o que fizeram .

-do que esta falando Naruto?Pergunta Itachi

-eles encontraram ....acharam a única arma no mundo capaz de me matar.....você não entende todos vão morrer se aproximarem dele .Agora estava com fúria.

O local ficou mais difícil de respirar Naruto estava usando a sua fúria em todos,Itachi nunca havia visto o loiro tão bravo antes,ele fechou os olhos,e depois de alguns segundos abriu de novo,fazendo que todos irem parar no meio de uma cidade antiga.

-onde estamos..o que você Fugako.

-século VIX...usei o mundo noturno..mas como sou nobre posso usá-lo mesmo com a pessoa acordada........agora vocês iram ver o que é a tal arma capaz de matar um nobre .Falou frio.

Era de noite no local,todos não tinham a mínima idéia de que lugar era aquele,era uma bela noite de lua cheia ,as ruas estavam vazias e silenciosas,mas uma figura apareceu ,usava uma roupa preta ,era uma ruiva muito bonita,usava um vestido também vermelho ,tinha jóias pelo corpo,e era muito pálida.

-Catarina Volgon...22 anos,vampira ,classificação ::nobre....ela seria minha futura esposa naquela época .....foi uma das primeira a serem mortas por o loiro.

Catarina era uma mulher muito bela,andava sozinha pela rua,mas parou,começou a farejar o ar ,fazendo uma expressão de nojo e tampando o figura apareceu das sombras ,tinha cabelos pretos na altura do ombro,olhos castanhos escuros,devia ter por volta dos 20,sua beleza era tamanha,usava uma roupa preta com chapéu também preto .

-quem é você.diz a ruiva.

-eu....sou seu pior pesadelo...minha cara vampira .Falou o ruivo com um sorriso diabólico.

-como sabe quem sou ....quem é você me diga agora .Diz com raiva.

-já falei sou seu pior se aproximando.

-seu vampiro estúpido ...sou uma nobre...não a como me mostrando as presas.

-huhuhuuh..e quem disse que sou um vampiro .Jogando o chapéu no chã hoje será o seu ultimo dia de vida...se é que você já teve um uma risada .

Todos não estavam entendendo ,Naruto só observava a cena quieto,todos achavam que aquele belo rapaz tinha a tal arma,mas estavam corpo começou a aumentar de tamanho era capaz de escutar seus ossos quebrando ,a roupa foi rasgando,pelos foram vistos pelo corpo todo,no lugar de mãos garras ,presas maiores do que um vampiro,um formato de fusinho e um rabo começaram a aparecer...mais um tempo ele estava todo transformado ,era um grande e belo lobo avermelhado que tinha um tamanho maior do que um urso .

-oooo que é você.agora se encontrava no chão e tremendo.

-SOU SEU PIOR PESADELO ..GRRRRRRR.E pulou em cima dela .

Um grito de dor ,sangue ,todos ficaram surpresos então era ele a arma ..um lobisomem,todos estavam com medo ,seu poder era maior do que a um nobre,como isso era possível.

çando a uivar para a lua.

Quando todos perceberam já estavam de volta na mesa ,todos assustados ,muitos estavam com medo ,já Sasuke,Itachi e Fugako encaram o loiro em busca de respostas.

-meu filho me informou que os humanos invadiram o território dele....nunca ninguém ousou entrar La sem ser convidado,mas eles entrara e tentaram domá-lo para usá-lo contra nos,mas ele não estava sozinho.....todos os 1000 caçadores que foram para La ..foram mortos ......agora ele vira para o loiro .

-mas porque de tudo isso....porque ele teria algum motivo para vim até o moreno.

-tanto eu como eles somos um dos primeiros da espécie....a muito conflito entre nos.....e quero lhe informar que para ele tanto humano como vampiro são comida....não a como pará-lo...isso não teria acontecido se os caçadores não quisessem matar os nobres até o ultimo.

-não a como pará-lo?....tem que ter algo que ele se Itachi.

-minha família já caçou uma vez eles são iguais aos vampiros ...a raça nobre não tem como matar...um lobisomem normal morreria com uma bala de prata ou cortando a cabeça ...mas pra um nobre ..isso é algo muito difícil de se fazer.

-a um jeito ...Falou o do começo da espécie os lobisomens ..queriam fazer uma nova raça...vampiro e lobisomens juntos em um só corpo...imagine ele seria invencível..mas nos não queríamos fazer tal ato..então os lobisomens fizeram pesquisas para achar o corpo perfeito mesmo sem a nossa autorização....foi um fracasso a pesquisa ...mas descobriram que se dois nobres tanto vampiro como lobisomem tiverem um filho juntos...a nova raça seria feita.

-então não tem como pará-lo....Falou Itachi.

-a uma chance que eu consiga derrotá-lo...mas meus ferimentos serão graves e terei que beber uma grande quantidade de sangue para poder me curar .

-quando ele chega ?Pergunta Sasuke

-não sei é difícil saber...pode demorar meses já que a uma grande quantidade de vampiros aqui ...isso nos daria tempo .

-vamos reunir os caçadores..para poder achar algum jeito de Itachi.

uma voz.

Todos olharam para cima,onde encontraram uma bela loira ,ela usava um vestido justo no corpo,seus cabelos estavam para baixo,já que ela se encontrava em cima do teto,pulou começou a andar pelo teto até chegar na parede onde a desceu como se fosse uma rampa,e se aproximou do loiro.

-Naruto-sama...temos um problema ...todos os vampiros estão assustados com você sabe quem...o líder deles não é o mesmo meu senhor..é um mais forte ..não sei como fazer que todos fiquem a loira.

Naruto saiu do local sem dizer nada ,sendo seguido pela loira e pelos irmãos Uchihas ,ele andava depressa,avistou um belo rapaz parado encarando ele com um olhar malicioso,tinha cabelos morenos curtos,olhos negros,pele pálida e usava um belo sobretudo preto .

-ora ora ..finalmente resolveu dar as caras o moreno.

-hn..não me venha com esse tipo de conversa Sai....Falou o loiro.

-hn....é assim que trata seu esposo ?

-você quer dizer Ex esposos...não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo com você tenho que resolver problemas maiores.

-porque achas que estou aqui ...não deixarei aquele lobo tocar em seu belo corpo .

Naruto passou reto e falou algo pra Tsuande que sumiu ,Sasu foi seguindo agora o loiro,Sasuke tivera uma vontade enorme de matá-lo ,estava sentindo um raiva enorme dentro de si,seu sentimento era ciúmes mas um Uchiha não tinha ciúmes e sim raiva ,eles não sabiam diferenciar as coisas.

Entraram em uma grande sala onde tinha muitas pessoas vestidas de preto,eram todos vampiros ,Andaram até chegar em um palco improvisado onde tinha um microfone ,Naruto ficou de frente para todos e começou a dizer.

-meus filhos e filhas ...e membros do clã ...venho aqui lhes informar que uma guerra se iniciara ....não contra os caçadores ou da nossa própria espécie,é algo mais forte e perigoso...os lobisomens vão voltar a nos atacar ..então ...não vamos fugir ou nos esconder...vamos derrotá-los....poderemos perder amigos ou até mesmo filhos ..mas o futuro dos vampiros depende de todos nos......eu Uzumaki Naruto ...um dos 10 e pai dos vampiros peço sua uma pequena referencia com a cabeça.

Todos ficaram surpresos com as palavras do loiro,nunca ninguém havia visto um nobre fazer referencia para alguém inferior a si ,muitos vampiros se sentiram reis diante de tal ato,para mostrar sua lealdade ,todos se curvaram diante de Naruto.

-muito obrigada a todos .Abrindo um sorriso.

Muitos vampiros mesmo seus filhos ficaram hipnotizados pelo sorriso do loiro era algo belo de se ver ,era quase impossível ver Naruto sorrir deis do dia da morte do seu amado ,mas agora tinha um belo sorriso verdadeiro,todos presentes se sentiram honrados por ver tamanha beleza,em um segundo todos os vampiros sumiram ficando só Naruto e os irmãos Uchiha

-belo discurso Naruto...quem diria que poderia ter o privilegio de te ver Itachi batendo palmas.

-na altura do campeonato ..posso livremente mostrar o que sinto...não sabe minha felicidade por poder sorrir .Abrindo um sorriso

-mas ainda não pode desistir assim tão fácil ...afinal você não é o nobre mais Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso.

-não estou desistindo só estou usando isso para poder me auto ajudar...não sabe como é viver mais de 100 séculos sem demonstrar um sentimento .Falou o loiro.

-para nos Uchihas não é algo tão difícil .Zombou Itachi

-bem isso não duvido nada...mas melhor voltarmos ..antes que seu pai comece a falar que eu os transformei em meus para a porta.

Os três foram em direção da porta ,onde encontram um Uchiha bem irritado ,e vários caçadores atrás com cara de muitas duvidas e perguntas,Naruto não estava fim de falar nada a respeito ,então foi até a parede e começou a subi-la e indo assim até seu quarto deixando todos naquele lugar .

Continua.........


End file.
